Tekken AIM 2!
by Black5Belt
Summary: The characters are back online for more AIM craziness! Kind of a sequel to my last one- so you may want to read the first one first. Anyway, R&R!


Hi people! Guess what?! Yeah, I'm writting another Tekken Instant Messenger story! I got a couple reviews telling me I should make a sequel, and that's good enough for me! Anyway, hope I still remember how to do this...:D BTW, I took out a couple characters; just to make it easier and all.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Tekken. Even after all that time I was gone... -sobs-

**Xiaoyu** - _PandaLuver; _**Jin **- _KarateFreak  
_**Asuka** - _BadGirl; _**Hwoarang **- _BadBoy  
_**Julia** - _NerdyPrep; _**Kazuya** - _MishimaBoy_  
**Christie** - _CapoeiraChick; _**Lee** - _RichGuy_  
**Nina** - _AnnaH8er; _**Law** - _Watah_  
**Anna** - _NinaH8er; _**Miguel **- _MatadorMan_  
**Jun** - _NatureMom; _**Lili** - _RichGirl  
_  
Chapter 1

**_IM has turned ON_**

_BadBoy and RichGirl have signed in :)_

RichGirl: Hi

BadBoy: Hey babe

RichGirl: Huh?

BadBoy: What, I can't flirt?

RichGirl: Well you can, I just thought you were with that...one girl

BadBoy: Asuka?

RichGirl: Yeah

BadBoy: I don't know...she doesn't seem like she likes me or anything

RichGirl: But you like her?

BadBoy: Yup

RichGirl: Well...

BadBoy: You're thinking, huh?

RichGirl: Yeah; you wanna make her jealous?

BadBoy: Keep talking

RichGirl: Okay, if you wanna make her jealous, you should...

BadBoy: Put a stinkbomb in her backpack!

RichGirl: See this is where you're gonna ruin it, just listen- we pretend we're together to make her JEALOUS. Genius, huh?

BadBoy: ...

BadBoy: OHH! Nice.

RichGirl: I know

_BadBoy and RichGirl's webcams are now ON :)_

_KarateFreak and PandaLuver have signed in; Their webcams are now ON :)_

PandaLuver: Woohoo! It feels good to be out of high school!!

:Xiaoyu smiles really big:

KarateFreak: Sure, rub it in my face

:Jin looks depressed, though there isn't much of a difference:

PandaLuver: Oh sure, because it's my fault you stopped going for a while, after you skipped classes and played hookey numerous times.

RichGirl: OMG, he failed?! HAHAHAHA! Yeah, that's CLASSIC!

:Lili laughs:

KarateFreak: Shut up, Lili. But I don't see what's so wrong with that!

PandaLuver: Jin...apparently you don't get it

KarateFreak: Don't get what?

PandaLuver: Maybe you should get a tutor

BadBoy: Jin with a tutor?! HAHAHA!! Oh, that's CLASSIC!!

KarateFreak: No way am I getting a tutor! Unless you're doing it

PandaLuver: Umm...

KarateFreak: Yeah, just you...and me...alone...in a room...

:He smiles suggestively:

:Xiao's eyes get big:

PandaLuver: EW!

KarateFreak: I'm just kidding, Xiao

:Jin laughs slightly:

PandaLuver: Kay...

KarateFreak: Unless you wanna...

PandaLuver: No!! At least not now

BadBoy: HAHAHAHA!! That's a good one

:Hwoarang laughs too:

_NerdyPrep, BadGirl and CapoeiraChick have signed in; their webcams are ON :)_

BadGirl: Wazzup ppl?

BadBoy: Hey Asuka

BadGirl: Hwoarang...

:She glares at him:

BadBoy: Yeah, she wants me

BadGirl: No, not really

RichGirl: Good, 'cause he's with me

:Lili had a serious look on her face:

BadGirl: What?!

:She looks slightly shocked:

BadGirl: I mean...WHAT?!

:She still looks shocked:

BadBoy: Jealous?

BadGirl: No, I just...wanna know...how the -- that happened

RichGirl: Well, he asked me out

BadGirl: No freaking way! I mean...no FREAKING WAY!

NerdyPrep: So...

KarateFreak: Hey, you're like...a nerd, right?

NerdyPrep: Thanks

KarateFreak: Can you tutor me?

NerdyPrep: In?

PandaLuver: Everything

KarateFreak: Shut up

NerdyPrep: Kay...now?

KarateFreak: Yeah

NerdyPrep: M-kay

_KarateFreak and NerdyPrep have logged off :(_

_RichGuy and Watah have signed in; their webcams are now ON :)_

BadGirl: Soo...

BadBoy: Still jealous?

BadGirl: No!

BadBoy: So it won't bother you if Lili and I go out tomorrow? Better yet...tonight?

BadGirl: No, no it won't

RichGirl: Would it bother you if we kissed? Better yet...made out?

BadGirl: Eh...no

PandaLuver: Asuka...

BadGirl: Shut up! I wouldn't care!

CapoeiraChick: Sure...

RichGuy: Yeah, love hurts

Watah: Tell me about it...

CapoeiraChick: Yup

Watah: It's depressing

CapoeiraChick: I know...

RichGuy: By they way Xiaoyu, I saw Jin and Julia in ur room...kissing

:Xiaoyu looks pissed off:

PandaLuver: ...

PandaLuver: WHAT?!

RichGuy: You wanna go see?

PandaLuver: ...

_PandaLuver has logged off :(_

Watah: I hope she'll be okay

RichGuy: I hope Jin and Julia will be okay...

Watah: Good point

BadBoy: And it wouldn't bother you if we slept together?

BadGirl: ...

BadGirl: No

BadBoy: Kay, 'cause we're doing all those...right now

_BadBoy has logged off :(_

:Later, Hwoarang comes in and practically jumps on Lili:

:Asuka crosses her arms, seemingly not caring:

CapoeiraChick: Um...

_BadGirl has logged off :(_

:Asuka show up in Lili's webcam along with Hwoarang as she yells at them:

Watah: I wonder what she'll do

:Asuka then slaps Lili- Lili slaps her back:

RichGuy: Oh! Cat fight!!

:Lili kicks Asuka- then Asuka pushes her to the computer as the webcam goes back:

CapoeiraChick: Damn...

Watah: I know...

_AnnaH8er has logged on :)_

AnnaH8er: Is Anna here?

Watah: Nope

AnnaH8er: Oookaaay...

RichGuy: Why?

AnnaH8er: Oh...nothing...heh...

_AnnaH8er has logged off :(_

CapoeiraChick: This is getting boring

RichGuy: Yeah, let's go

**_IM has turned OFF _**

**--**

Well yeah, this is the first of many chapters once again. Don't forget to review!!

-Black5Belt


End file.
